Moonlights Prophecy
by KonpakuKasai
Summary: 1 Detective is sent to find a girl who could save the three worlds with her death.but when Yusuke finds her, she runs away and seems to already know where her destiny lies.Who can she trust no one,Who can she love no one,Whos out to kill her everyone..
1. A life filled with prophecy

Rosetta:clears throat: ahem, sadly i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho but i do own Rosetta, Romotsu, Ranpu, Kuro and Furoku. Sadly someone also helped me with those also. :walks off stage with tears:

Moonlight's Prophecy

"argh!"Rosetta growled pulling at the skirt of the eviluniform that was the required of girls at Nikko High.

"Idiota skirt, why does it have to be so….SHORT!" She growled once more, hating this wretched thing, it was the usual school-girl uniform, that had the stripes or whatever black and gold, and the bow thingy was gold. "Shal-ay-in er whatever, please come to the front office." said some voice over the intercom.She snarled at the way they pronouncedher name, "its Shaliayn, say it with me now, shal-i-ayn (sounds like shal-ee-ahn)," Rosetta hissed as she stomped her way to the front office, when she arrived there was a boy there waiting forher with his hands in his pockets, the girl behind the desk smaking on her gum and twirling her hair between her fingers said with a snotty voice that made her want-to-just- wring her neck. "This is Urameshi-san, he will be takin you home on an account of an emergency." she said, well more like droned on and on and on and on,shewas so bored that she slipped out of space until she felt a hand on her elbow , she glared at it and fwapped at it with her hand. The owner of the hand yelped and started to suck on his sore limb. "You dont touch me." She hissed at him and walked out the doors. He ran after her trying to catch up with her walking, "damn girl slow down, yeesh why are you walking so quickly!" he demanded out or her. She stopped and turned to face him, "hmmm maybe because i dont want to talk to you, you are not to take me to my home cause i dont have one, and I dont have a family so i suggest you go hang out with your little detective buddies." She turned on her heel and started to stomp away once more.


	2. YumeHayashi

NekoKasai: sorry for the last chapter im sorta new to this. Well anyways, Rosetta has Goldish hair with a red shine and brown eyes that has gold specks and cat pupils. She usually wears a red tie sleeve shirt (it like a tanktop where the sleeves look as though they had been tied together) and black pants with black boarding shoes with red laces.

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own YumeHayashi (dream forest) and joint custody on Ranpu, Romotsu, Fukuro, and Kuro. And I 100 own Rosetta.

A forest came into view as she ran from the school and the detective. She gladly welcomed the scent of the Oaks and Pines around her. As she slowed down and started to walk to the middle of the forest when she reached her destination she saw a large age old oak that was waiting for her to claim as her bed for the night. She climbed the branches with a natural grace and scaled the tree till she reached the highest and sturdiest branch. She laid down on it with a foot dangling off the edge and fell asleep slowly drifting off...

Rosetta twitch slightly asshe feel a breeze push at the strands of her hair,she slowly got in a sitting postion with her legs tucked underher, Rosetta look around and take inthe surroundings.She was on a patch of shamrocks, with small waterfall flowing down into a spring, and oak and maple trees scattered around her.She awwed at the beauty, Rosetta heard a chuckle over towardsher right, Rosetta's head snaps over andshe saw a man with long green hair to midback in a loose pony tail and dark green eyes, he wore a buttonup white shirt with black pants and boots, he also had two guns in a holster at his waist.

Rosetta's eyes narrowed at him. Rosetta slowly reached towardsher back to grabher sword when all Rosetta felt was weaved fabric under fingertips. Rosetta's eyes widened. "where is my sword,you asshole!" Rosetta demanded of him. he held up a sword that was in its sheath. "ohyou mean this wimpey thing, i took it off ofyou so tat whenyou woke up we wouldn't have...problems." "WIMPY!" Rosetta yelled still stuck on the fact that he had called her sword wimpy. "that sword has destroyed cities at single blows and you are calling my sword WIMPY!...you mother fucker..." Rosetta hissed seething with anger. he just grinned impishly and threw the sword to Rosetta. "where am i and who are you?" Rosetta demanded. (again with tat word!)

"you are in the realm of yumehayashi (dreamforest)." he said sitting down to start a fire and cook the fish he had caught. Rosetta's eyes narrowed once more. "You still have not told meyour name sir" he chuckles lightly at this. "Romotsu." "hmph" Rosetta said and sat down slowly. Suddenly Rosetta hear more voices andshe stood up quickly and whipped outher sword and got into a fighting position.

Suddenly two MORE men climb out of the surrounding bush. "Hey who is she! whos your new friend Romotsu?" said one of them rushing to Rosetta's side. she blinked. He was very fiar haired (whitish blonde)and skinned toned, with blue eyes that had a playful shine to them. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and white pants with white sneakers and had white ears on top of his head, he also had a bow and quiver strapped on his back. Rosetta saw another man behind him glaring at the man that just ran over to Rosetta.

HE was wearing one of those silk black button up shirts with it open cept for the top button and was wearing black pants but a different design from Romotsu's and black sneakers, he had black hair with brownish strands goin through it and also had black ears poking out of hair at the top of his head, and he had dark brown eyes, he had daggers at his ankles with cresent blades at his waist. Suddenly the guy with the blonde hair was holding onto Rosetta's arm at the elbow, and asking Rosetta "wut isyour name pretty miss?" "uhhhh...Rosetta" Rosetta said hesitantly watching the man smiling at Rosetta. "Ranpu, off the girl before she slices you into pieces." said the one with the dark hair.

Rosetta blinked. "Ranpu" let go and stood back. let me introduceyou to my "friends" said Romotsu using his fingers to form quotation marks at the word "friends""the fella tat likesyou so much is Ranpu asyou already know and the other one his twin is Kuro." 'light and dark' Rosetta thought.

"exscuse our friend his is a bit tad well more like a lot arrogant." said Ranpu at Rosetta's arm again.Rosetta just blink and look from Ranpu to Kuro to Romotsu. "These -er- fella's areyour friends?" Rosetta ask Romotsu. "wierd i know." he snorts and turns away. Rosetta snorted at the weirdness of it all, the sun was setting slowly as Rosetta watched Romotsu and Ranpu fight over what they were to eat tonight, cooked-over-fire-fish or boiled fish, hmmmm which would be more tasty to a cat?hmmmmm let me think, man i er she dont care as long as it is fully cooked dont want salmonella!

Rosetta was getting agravatted soshe just yelled "SHUT-UP! yeeshyou fight like a bunch of children, I will cook the food,you just go get me some wood, a cauldron of water, rice pods, and some fish, make sure that it is salmon!" Rosetta order them glaring at them, they ran away in fear of Rosetta's wrath, (hear my wrath! Meow-)

and when they returned they all had the essential items, Ranpu had the rice pods mabobbies, Kuro had to water and fish, and Romotsu had the wood, Rosetta took all the items from them and made sure they had gone and left Rosetta alone and started to make the dinner, in the end Rosetta had grilled fish with a boiled rice bedding, Rosetta had carved chopsticks out of saplings off a maple tree nearby.

They started eating-er-canyou call it that? oh well and finished with Rosetta staring wide eyed. Rosetta blinked and slowly started to eat Rosetta's food while keeping and eye on the inhalers, who had been eyeing Rosetta's share hungirly, and whenyou all well er Rosetta had finished eatingshe made a makeshift bed in a place Rosetta hoped they wouldnt be able to findher or didnt want to find Rosetta, ( behind a powerful waterfall in a cave), when Rosetta woke up, instead of feeling rough rock, Rosetta felt satiny sheets and a fluffed pillow, Rosetta had woken to the sound of someone opening the door that had been in Rosetta's dream, just a dark room with nuttin at all in it (DREAM DREAM!) and then the door started to open, Rosetta openedher eyes to see a girl with blue hair opening Rosetta's door cautiously, as if afraid of what is inside, (be afraid VERY AFRAID!) Rosetta glared at her as she walked in, and sat up in Rosetta's er the bed very quickly and jumped out of it noticing Rosetta had been in a black tank top with pajama like pants instead of Rosetta's original outfit, "who changed my clothes!" Rosetta growled at her pissed at the thought of being in a place Rosetta didnt know, "er I-i did, not the boys so dont worry," she stuttered. "BOYS!" Rosetta yell, Rosetta suddenly heard the stomping of feet crashing up the stairs, Rosetta snapped her head towards the door along withher ears (Rosetta had switched to demon form) to glare at who entered the almight evil lair, and Rosetta saw shadows leek from under the door.

Rosetta's head snapped over to the door as it slammed open or more like blasting into the wall. Botan squealed and moved as far and fast as she could over to the wall oppisite that had now been claimed by the now-only-splinters-door. Rosetta growled and jumped up fromt ta bed and got into Rosetta's fighting position. "donata desu ka!" Rosetta yelled at them having no memory of them now. The red headed g-er boy put up both of his hands signaling that they meant peace. The black haired-brown eyed boy's eyes softened down to the point where the saddness was visible. "Rosetta really dont - remember us Rosetta?" asked Botan tearfully. Rosetta growledher answer.

"I ask only once more, Donata desu ka!" Rosetta yelled forming a red aura around Rosetta'shand Their well Kurama's eyes widened at this he recognized it from a long time ago tat had caused his whole estate into rubble. a growl started in Rosetta's throat. Ta red/black aura grew larger and larger...and then Rosetta yelled, "Fire Moonlight DEATH!" and fired it at them they doged and then all of a sudden Rosetta called the aura back to Rosetta and it faded into the air. Rosetta staightened and said in a low threating voice, "take me to the one who owns the building."

They all (cept a certain someone :whistles inocently:) nod their head frantically. They leave the room and motion for Rosetta to follow them. When Rosetta arrived at a large office Rosetta walked in first. Rosetta stopped inher tracks when Rosetta saw who was in the chair stamping papers with a stamper that had a unicorn on it. Rosetta blinked... "DAD!" His head snapped up,(IDID NOT EXPECT MYSELF IT WOULD COME OUT THATWAY 0O)"Rosetta!" Yusuke looked from Rosetta to Koenma. "Dad? Wut the hell!" They all looked surprised except for botan. "Rosetta Akiko -" he was cut off by the slamming of the door, Rosetta had run out of the room. gangs point of view wut just happened here? asked kuwabara confused as always. "Well it seems that there are more secrets that have been kept from us about Rosetta..." said kurama pointedly.

Koenma sighed, "I will tell Rosetta all later or have her tellyou but she probably wont." and he ushered them out of his office. back to Rosetta's point of view Rosetta sighed as Rosetta found Rosetta's old room and layed down on Rosetta's bed after Rosetta had entered it. Everything was the same as it had been before Rosetta had been made to go back to her adoptive parents and go to school, same maroon walls with gold trim, same old bed with the black sheets and a comforter that was black/maroon material with velvet clovers sprinkled all over it. Rosetta sighed asshe buriedher face into the crescent moon embroidered silk pillows. Rosetta slowly fell asleep once more... Rosetta groaned asshe felt someone poking Rosetta.

Rosetta's eyes fluttered open and some one yelled-"Hey guys shes awake!",She jumped up but settled down as soon as Rosetta saw that it was only Ranpu. "Stupid Ranpu! Never ever wake up a girl who can kick your butt understand!" he swallowed. "Y-Y-es mam!" he saluted and ran from the cave. Suddenly Romotsu walked into it scarring the bajeebees outta ya then he noticed tat Rosetta had taken herclothes off and was in her underwear and was about to jump in the water.

He blushed and started to walk out and said over his shoulder as the tomato left, "Breakfast is ready!" Rosetta laughed and jumped in the water savoring the cool feel against Rosetta's skin. When Rosetta was nearly finished taking herbath Rosetta heard a splash as someone jumped in the water and started to swim towards Rosetta……

okay final notes:

sorry if the grammar is all wrong but i had just copied and pasted from my quizzes i did search and replaced "you" with Rosetta and "your" with Rosetta's sooo you might understand now. kk wait about another day or two for the next chapter.


End file.
